Dilema de un campeón
by Yanmi15
Summary: Cuando nuestro héroe tenga que decidir entre el amor o su carrera como entrenador se encontrara en una gran encrucijada
1. Pensamientos de un campeón

**Bueno, hola a todos chic s yo nunca había escrito nada antes cuando digo nunca es NUNCA pero la verdad es que este shipping ha despertado en mi cosas que ni sabía que existían como mi faceta "escritora". Sin más dilación os dejo con mi fic espero que os guste. Cualquier sugerencia para mejorar la agradeceré mucho.**

**CAP 1: PENSAMIENTOS DE UN CAMPEON**

Era un gran momento para nuestro héroe, acababa de convertirse en campeón de la región de Kalos después de haber derrotado a un Mega Aggron con su pequeño pero poderoso Pikachu lo había conseguido por fin! Despues de tantos intentos en diferentes regiones (Kanto,Jhotto,Hoenn,Sinnoh,Unova). Era oficial el era el campeón de Kalos.

El en ese momento no era consciente de lo que ocasionaba conseguir un título ni el ni ninguno de sus amigos Bonnie Clemont y Serena. Ash cuando estaba a punto de recibir la copa de campeón recordaba a esas personas pero recordaba a una de ellas de una manera diferente.

-Gracias a Clemont , Bonnie y Serena…si Serena-se decía Ash a el mismo

Ni el mismo sabia porque una simple sonrisa de ella le hacía sentirse mejor. En ese momento no le dio mucha importancia ya que estaba a punto de ser coronado como campeón.

-Ya habrá tiempo para pensar-dijo para si mismo el chico

-¡Soy el campeón!-¿Has oído Pikachu? Por fin lo conseguimos- dijo Ash hablando a su fiel compañero amarillo

-¡Pika!-Respondió el pokemon

Mientras Ash era coronado el solo buscaba con su mirada a sus fieles amigos quienes le habían apoyado y ayudado para llegar hasta aquí.

-Se lo debo todo a ellos –penso el entrenador para si mismo mientras saludaba al público.

En acabar la ceremonia Ash salió del estadio en busca de sus amigos, rápidamente los encontró y vio como corrían apresuradamente hacia a el

-¡Ash lo has conseguido!-gritaban sus compañeros mientras corrían al verlo

Serena dada la excitación del momento se abalanzo encima de Ash abrazándolo cosa que sorprendió al entrenador pero que no le desagrado en absoluto.

-Sabía que lo conseguirías Ash, siempre confié en ti-dijo Serena en los brazos de Ash

Rápidamente la chica se dio cuenta de la situación y se apartó de Ash muy avergonzada

-Lo..Lo..Lo siento fue la emoción –dijo la chica extremadamente sonrojada

-No tienes que sentir nada –le dijo Ash con una amplia sonrisa

Cosa que hizo enrojecer aún más a Serena. Mientras los hermanos Lemon observaban incrédulos la escena

-¿Has visto hermano? ¡Que monos! –dijo la pequeña Bonnie con una sonrisa picara

-¿A qué te refieres Bonnie?-Respondió Clemont haciéndose el despistado

-Bueno chicos, hoy a sido un dia muy ajetreado ¿Que tal si vamos al centro Pokemon para descansar un poco?-dijo el entrenador rubio intentando cambiar de tema

-Sí, la verdad es que estoy bastante cansado –respondió Ash

-Pues decidido, Vamos al centro pokemon-dijo Clemont con determinación

Justo al entrar en el centro pokemon :

-Hola enfermera Joy – dijeron todos al unísono

-Hola chicos ¿Alguno de vosotros es Ash Ketchum?- respondió la enfermera

-Si, soy yo –hablo el azabache

-Has recibido dos llamadas de la Región de Kanto y una de Hoenn querían que cuando llegases llamases urgentemente -dijo la enfermera con un tono serio

-Ahora iré hacia el videoteléfono. Vosotros chicos podéis iros a comer yo volveré en un rato -Dijo un Ash convencido

-Vale, está bien –dijeron los hermanos Lemon y Serena esta última con un tono bastante apagado

Ash se dirigió al videoteléfono y remarco rápidamente el primer número que le había llamado con anterioridad.

-¿Quién será? -se preguntaba a si mismo el azabache

-¡Oh!, hola Ash o mejor dicho campeón – dijo una chica con pelo naranja y una sonrisa picara

-¡Misty!, cuanto tiempo sin tener noticias de ti, que sorpresa – respondió el chico sonriendo

-Ah, esta no es la única sorpresa-digo ella con una voz muy intrigante

-¡Brock! –grito la chica

-Hola Ash que alegría, sabia que lo conseguirías, confiaba en ti, no como otras –dijo un chico de tez morena y ojos rasgados de manera graciosa mirando a la pelinaranja

-Brock no hace falta darle los detalles –dijo Misty tirándole de la oreja

-Jajaja . Como veo seguís igual eh chicos- Decía el entrenador

-¿Y tu que, has cambiado? –Hablaba reprochándole

-¿Mmm a que te refieres Misty?-Dijo Ash con cara de preocupación

-Jajaja ya veo que sigues igual, bueno felicidades por el tituloy no te olvides MADURA, Adiós Ash!-respondió la chica con un tono bastante alegre

-Adiós Ash! , si te sirve de consuelo que sepas que yo tampoco la entendí-Contesto susurrando Brock con una cara bastante cómica

- ¡Adiós Chicos!-Contesto entusiasmado Ash

-Veamos , la siguiente llamada es de Hoenn– pensó Ash en voz alta

-¡Felicidades Campeón!-Gritaron dos chicas al unísono desde el videoteléfono

Cosa que hizo que Ash cayera al suela del susto

-¡May,Dawn! Que alegría os veo tan enérgicas como siempre jeje-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa radiante

En el monitor se veía una chica morena y una chica con el pelo azul la chica de pelo azul lucía un gorro blanco en la cabeza con una pokeball rosa, mientras la otra chica llevaba una especie de lazo verde en la cabeza

-Lo sabíamos que lo conseguirías Ash , pero para hablar contigo tenemos que llamar nosotras ya que tu nunca llamas-Respondieron ambas haciendo un puchero y con un tono bastante incriminatorio

-ehem…yo…-pero fue interrumpido inesperadamente por la peliazul

-Da igual sabemos que estabas muy concentrado y a dado sus frutos no es así May?

-Sí , nos alegramos muc..

Fue interrumpida por la voz de una chica al otro lado de la pantalla.

CONTINUARA….

**Bueno gente cualquier sugerencia me ayudaría mucho la verdad este capitulo es bastante corto dado que es mi primera vez pero intentare hacerlos lo mas largo posible**

**Un saludo y espero vuestros reviews.**

**Yanmi se despide :D**


	2. ¿No será que le gusto?

** CAP 2:¿NO SERÀ QUE LE GUSTO?**

**Hola a todos estoy muy agradecido a vosotros dado que es mi primera historia y a tenido muy buen recibimiento. Después de eso lo mínimo que puede hacer es escribir otro cap lo más rápido posible. Así que aquí lo tenéis disfrutad!**

-¡Ash!-gritaba una chica mientras se acercaba a el

-¡Oh! Serena. ¿Qué haces aquí pasa algo?-respondió el chico preocupado

-Es que como ya se ha hecho tarde decidí irte a buscar para ver que hacías y si estabas bien -dijo Serena un poco acongojada por la mirada de ambas chicas del monitor

-Pero como veo que estas ocupado me v…- Fue interrumpida por el entrenador

-Deberías quedarte, mira te presento ellas son May y Dawn. Con May viaje por la región de Hoenn y con Dawn por la región de Sinnoh

-Encantada de conoceros yo soy Serena –dijo con un tono de pequeña preocupación

- Mucho gusto Serena-Dijo Dawn rápidamente mientras pensaba:

"Se ve muy preocupada esta tal Serena. Le gustará Ash?" jajaja seguro que Ash no se ha dado cuenta podría…-fue interrumpida por la voz de May que estaba saludando a Serena

-Yo soy May encantada-dijo con una amplia sonrisa la morena

-Bueno Ash ,¿y tu Serena que sois..? Novios?-Hablo la peliazul con una sonrisa picara

Por eso su compañera May le daba un codazo disimulado para que parase pero ella solo le guiño un ojo

Mientras al otro lado de la pantalla:

Ambos tanto Serena como Ash estaban totalmente sonrojados, pero Ash intentaba articular unas palabras débilmente

-Emm…esto…Serena y yo somos grandes amigos verdad Serena-respondió el chico con la voz quebrada

-Si si si solo somos amigos jejeje-dijo serena sonrojada y muy nerviosa

-Ya veo "amigos" jajaj-Dijo Dawn riéndose mientras May veía incrédula la escena

-Bueno os tenemos que dejar- dijo May rápidamente para no ocasionar más tensión en aquel momento

-Si May, tienes razón,adiós!Ah por cierto Serena solo tengo que decirte una cosa :

-Suerte-dijo guiñándole un ojo

-adiós chicos dijo May rápidamente para cerrar la llamada

Ya con la llamada terminada en Hoenn:

-Se puede saber qué haces Dawn!-Dijo la chica del lazo verde en la cabeza

-Ayudar a Serena-Dijo muy convencida

-¿Ayudar a Serena? A que te refieres con eso?-Dijo ella muy intrigada

-¿No has visto como nos miraba al llegar? Tendría miedo de nosotras por si le quitamos a Ash. Y es más viste como se puso cuando dije lo de novios casi le da algo jajaj. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que Ash también se sonrojo nunca antes lo había visto así jaja-Explico la peliazul

-A si que crees que están enamorados-Pregunto May curiosa

-Sí , algo así ya llamaremos otro día a Ash a ver como va la cosa-Añadió la peliazul

Al otro lado de la pantalla ya con la videollamada acabada

-Que quería decir Dawn con eso de suerte eh Serena-Hablo Ash intrigado

-Esto….Cosas de chicas no lo entenderías-respondió la chica un poco avergonzada

-Ah vale –dijo Ash sin darle más importancia

-Mmmmm bueno Ash yo me voy ya-dijo una Serena aun nerviosa por lo que había pasado con anterioridad en la videollamada

-¡Como que te vas! Quédate que tengo que responder una llamada más de Kanto creo que es de mi madre le he hablado mucho de ti-Dijo el azabache con una sonrisa

-Vale Ash-respondió Serena muy feliz y un tanto nerviosa mientras pensaba-"¿Que le habrá dicho de mi Ash a su madre?"

-Oh, Hola hijo felicidades –dijo una señora muy alegre al otro lado de la pantalla del videoteléfono

-Hola mamá. Como estáis tu y Mr . Mime? –dijo el azabache

-Muy bien hijo muy alegres por lo que has conseguido-Decía su madre mientras le sonreía

-Ah! Mamá esta es Serena la chica del sombrero de paja del campamento del profesor Oak y la que me acompaña en este viaje, te acuerdas?

-Como no acordarme, si siempre que hablamos me la mencionas-Dijo la señora riendo mientras veía como Serena se sonrojaba

-Bueno Mama no hace falta dar todos los detalles jeje –dijo un Ash nervioso y un poco sonrojado

-Aww, lo siento hijo –pedía perdón su madre un poco avergonzada

Mientras Serena cada vez estaba cada vez más sonrojada

-Ah! , Ash casi se me olvida el Profesor Oak dijo que te llamaría mañana a primera hora por un tema muy importante-decía la madre del azabache

-¿Cómo? , ¿De qué se trata?-pregunto Ash cambiando su cara de vergüenza a preocupación

-No lo se hijo pero dijo que era muy importante así que no te acuestes tarde, confió en ti Serena para que despierte –ambas rieron mientras Ash les miraba con cara de pocos amigos

-Bueno, ¡Adiós Chicos!-lo dejo en tus manos Serena-le dijo su madre sonriéndole

Con la llamada ya colgada:

-Veo que le has caído muy bien a mi madre-mentó el azabache con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Sí, eso parece y ella a mí también-Respondió Serena con un expresión de felicidad absoluta

Pero la mente de Serena estaba a otra cosa en aquel momento:

"Ash me ha presentado a su madre ¿verdad? ¿Que esta pasando?, es tan inocente pero últimamente lo noto más pendiente de mi será que…le gusto….no creo pero ojala fuese así

-¿Emm Serena estas aquí o en Júpiter?-dijo Ash riendo

-Mmm, Lo siento estaba pensando en mis cosas-respondió una Serena sorprendida

-Bueno ,¿Sera mejor que vayamos en busca Clemont y Bonnie no?

-Sí, tienes razón vam…-fue interrumpida porque le tiraban del brazo, era Ash que rápidamente le agarraba de la mano y salía corriendo para llegar donde estaban los hermanos Lemon lo que no vio fue que Serena ante aquella situación se le ruborizaba un poco el rostro

Ya en la mesa donde Clemont y Bonnie estaban comiendo:

-Porque tardasteis tanto-pregunto la pequeña

-Me alargue bastante durante las llamadas-dijo Ash con una risa tonta

-Bueno da igual lo importante ahora es comer y dormir debes estar muy cansado-decía el rubio entrenador

-Tienes razón Clemont a comer y a dormir-dijo el azabache con tono serio

Ya todos después de comer se dirigieron a su habitación las dos chicas a la de la derecha y los dos chicos a la de la izquierda

CONTINUARA…..

**Gracias por leer :D y espero vuestras reviews hasta la próxima!**

**Yanmi se despide :D**


	3. ¿Te quiero?

**CAP 3: ¿TE QUIERO?**

**Hola a todos chicos aquí os traigo la tercera parte de mi primer fic sin mas dilación os dejo con el cap.**

En la habitación de la izquierda donde descansaban los chicos :

-Oye Ash-habló el rubio

-Sí, dime -decía mientras se acomodaba en la cama

-¿Tu alguna vez has estado enamorado?-menciono el chico rubio con tono serio

-¿C..co..co..Cómo?-hablo el azabache nervioso mientras tartamudeaba

-Pues eso, ¿que si te ha gustado o te gusta alguien?-insistía el rubio

-¿Y si dormimos?, es que estoy muy cansado jeje-dijo el entrenador azabache muy nervioso y con una risita tonta

-Vale Ash , buenas noches-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-Buenas noches-habló Ash ya sin nervios

En la habitación contigua donde descansaban las chicas:

-Ahhhhhhh, que sueño tengo –decía la pequeña mientras miraba a la entrenadora con cabello de color miel

-Jeje , tienes razón hoy ha sido un día muy largo-mencionaba la chica del sombrero rosa

-Sobre todo para ti ¿eh Serena?-decía Bonnie guiñándole un ojo

-No sé a qué te refieres Bonnie-hablaba Serena con un tono de preocupación

-Si lo sabes Serena o debería decir Señora Ketchum jeje-hablaba Bonnie mientras reía

-Que!?-A mi no me gusta Ash -decía muy sonrojada

-Ah si tu lo dices pero es muy difícil engañar a alguien si estas tan roja-decía la pequeña cada vez mas feliz

-¿Tanto se nota?-hablaba Serena ya menos roja

-Si , bastante jajaj-dijo la pequeña riendo

-Ni una sola palabra eh Bonnie-dijo Serena muy seria

-No no, yo no diré nada la que dirá algo vas a ser tu-dijo la pequeña rubia con una mirada muy incisiva

-¡No no no y no! no puedo decirle nada y si rompo la amistad que tenemos no puedo arriesgarla por esto-dijo Serena exclamando con una cara entrante al llanto

-Pero si no se lo dices...-pero fue interrumpida por la chica de cabellos de color miel

-Lo sé, lo perderé…-dijo la chica con una lagrima saliendo de su ojo derecho

-Por eso mismo se lo dirás-dijo la pequeña sonriendo-A parte estoy segura de que el siente algo por ti-menciono la pequeña intentando animar a Serena

-¿T..tu…tú crees?-respondió la aludida cambiando la cara

-Estoy segura!-grito la rubita

-Oh, confió en ti Bonnie cuando pueda se lo diré ,ahora hay que ir a dormir-hablo Serena con una gran sonrisa en la cara

-Sí, tienes razón "Señora Ketchum" –dijo la pequeña con cierto recochineo

-Buenas noches Bonnie-respondió Serena mientras pensaba en lo que había oído:

-Señora Ketchum pues no queda mal jaja

Más tarde aquella misma noche en la habitación de los chicos cierto chico de piel morena no podía conciliar el sueño así que decidió salir afuera del centro pokemon donde había un banco que apuntaba a donde estaba situada la luna

En la mente de aquella persona había dos ideas que no paraban de darle vueltas dentro de la misma

-¿Que es aquello que decía que era tan importante el Profesor? Y ¿ ¡porque no puedo dejar de pensar en Serena!? Nunca me había pasado esto antes será que…me gusta…. No sé, pero y si es cierto y si me gusta ¿qué debería hacer?

-Ah! -Grito el entrenador mientras intentaba aclarar sus ideas

Pero cierta chica que estaba en el centro Pokemon no podía dormir ya que estaba pensando la mejor forma para declararse al chico que le gustaba

-Mejor me voy a fuera para aclarar mis ideas-pensó la chica de pelos amielados

Ya afuera vio a un chico pensativo mirando a la luna

-¿Ash?, ¿eres tu? –pregunto la chica

-¿Serena? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Respondió el chico

-Pues lo mismo que tú por lo que veo, no poder dormir-Dijo Serena sonriendo mientras se sentaba al lado de Ash

-¿Molesto?-dijo la chica

-Tu nunca molestas-respondió Ash con una gran sonrisa

Palabras que sorprendieron a Serena provocándole un ligero sonrojo

Después de aquello hubo un pequeño silencio que fue roto por el chico

-Y porque no puedes dormir Serena ¿pasa algo?-Pregunto el azabache preocupado

-No es nada, y tú,¿ porque no puedes dormir? -dijo una Serena un poco nerviosa quitándole importancia para no tener que dar una explicación

-Mmmmmm…yo?-dijo el chico sorprendido

-Si tú, no hay nadie más aquí –respondió Serena riendo

-Yo, por lo del Profesor Oak aquella noticia tan importante que me daría mañana ¿recuerdas?-Hablo el chico rápidamente para que no sospechase su amiga

-Sí, recuerdo pero no te preocupes seguro que es algo bueno-menciono la chica con una gran sonrisa

Ash al verla sonreír se alegró mucho

Sin saber porque aquella sonrisa un simple gesto sin articular ninguna palabra le hacía sentir mejor nadie más era capaz de hacerle olvidar sus problemas de una manera tan sencilla, solo Serena.

-Tienes razón Serena-dijo un Ash enérgico

-¿Ash?-hablo la chica sorprendiendo al azabache

-Dime Serena-respondió el chico

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-dijo la chica mirándole fijamente

-¿A que te refieres con eso Serena?-pregunto el azabache con curiosidad

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?-Insistió la chica

-Ah vale ya te entiendo. Pues me quedare unos días en Kalos y después NOS iremos a Kanto-Dijo Ash mirando a Serena

-¿n…nos..nos..iremos?-dijo Serena tartamudeando mientras por dentro estallaba de alegría

-Claro, acaso pensabas que te iba a dejar, siempre estaremos juntos ¿te acuerdas de eso Serena?-dijo el chico esbozando una gran sonrisa

_FLASHBACK_

Ash se salvó a duras penas de la dimensión de la cueva reflejos gracias a Serena y a los hermanos Lemon .Ya seguros en su dimensión

-Ash, que alegría tenerte aquí de nuevo, pensaba que te perdía ,perdíamos perdíamos quise decir perdíamos-dijo una Serena muy nerviosa

-No debiste preocuparte tanto-contesto Ash con una sonrisa

-¿Ash? ¿Estaremos siempre juntos?-habló una Serena bastante sonrojada

-¡Que tonterías dices! ¡Claro! , nunca me separare de ti Serena-respondio Ash con mucho énfasis

-¿Me lo prometes?-pregunto la chica

-Te lo prometo Serena-contesto Ash serio

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Ash recordaba ese momento sonrojado mientras Serena aún no se podía creer que fuese a estar siempre con la persona la cual amaba.

-B…bueno Serena me voy a dormir que si no no podre atender la llamada del Profesor Oak a tiempo-habló Ash bastante tembloroso

-Adiós Ash …Buenas noches…Te..q..quiero-Dijo la chica mientras pensaba-Tonta tonta tonta porque lo tuviste que decir porque se te escapa Ser…-Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de cierto chico

-Yo también te quiero-respondió Ash con una sonrisa a la vez que se metia en el centro Pokemon

Aquellas palabras la dejaron en Shock ya sola sentada en un banco mirando la luna mientras pensaba:

-¿Que se supone que acaba de pasar? ¿Ash me ha dicho que me quiere!? Es mi amigo mi…novio?-Al decir esa palabra esbozaba una gran sonrisa

En una habitación del centro Pokemon cierto azabache pensaba:

-¿Nos hemos declarado? No..no puede ser, pero es lo que acaba de pasar entonces ahora …..somos ¿novios? –pensó Ash sonrojadísimo

-Mejor descanso y mañana será otro día – dijo Ash cerrando los ojos

CONTINUARA….

**Espero que os haya gustado la verdad quiero ver vuestras reviews para poder mejorar.**

**Bueno muchas gracias a todos y Yanmi se despide :D**


End file.
